Immortal
by Vans Cassiopeia
Summary: Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri. Kau menganggap bahwa hidupmu normal, terasa biasa saja, datar saat dijalani. Tapi kau tidak akan tahu gerbang misteri mana yang memanggil-manggil namamu. Kim Jaejoong, seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja menemukan gerbang misterius di mana makhluk abadi itu tertidur. Dan disinilah semuanya bermula. YunJae fanfic, shou-ai. DLDR! RnR, please..
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Suara alunan musik itu memasuki gendang telingaku. Sangat nyaman untuk merasakan perasaan dari lagu itu. Entah kenapa harmoni ini sangat akrab diindera pendengaranku. Seakan memang sudah sering aku mendengarkan getaran-getaran resonansi bunyi yang mematul ke gendang telingaku._

_Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Aku merasa ringan, bagaikan terbang tertiup angin yang sangat kencang. Rasa nyaman ini.._

**IMMORTAL**

_Sebuah Batas Awal dari Kebangkitan_

**Vans' Present**

**Disclaimer: God, their parents, and themselves of course**

# Chungnam, South Korea, 2006

Suara dentangan bel bergema disetiap sudut sebuah sekolah didaerah Chungnam. Dentangan terakhir itu menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai untuk hari itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri sahutan-sahutan kegembiraan dari setiap murid yang bersekolah disana. Satu persatu kelas mulai dikosongkan. Hanya menyisakan benda-benda mati yang sudah _permanent_ berada disana.

Sore itu seperti biasa. Anak sekolahan mulai pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Akhirnya bisa sedikit bersantai guna melepas lelah setelah seharian berada di sekolah. Namun lain halnya dengan seorang _namja_ yang hanya memilih tinggal sebentar lagi di perpustakaan sekolahnya. _Namja_ itu terus berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dan alat tulisnya. Sudah jadi kebiasaannya bercinta dengan peralatan tulis dan bukunya seusai jam pelajaran sekolah. Menurutnya akan lebih bagus kalau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari _soensaengnim_nya seusai jam pelajaran berakhir. Juga membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

_Namja_ tersebut bernama Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong tepatnya. Seorang _namja_ yang menurut siswa lain culun—mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam tebal, rambut hitam agak panjang, selalu berpakaian seragam sesuai aturan, dan pendiam.

_Namja_ bermarga 'Kim' itu memang berwajah manis dan mempunyai pinggang yang ramping seperti perempuan juga tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan _namja-namja_ seumurannya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau _namja_ itu dibenci oleh hampir seluruh _yeoja_ disekolah itu—kecuali para staf guru senior yang mengajar disana. Entah apa penyebabnya, Jaejoong pun tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kalau dia tidak pernah akrab dengan seorang _yeoja_, kecuali ibunya sendiri.

Tangan Jaejoong yang cekatan segera membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi terus menodai kertas putih bergaris itu dengan tulisan-tulisan yang dianggapnya penting.

Sedikit tergesa, Jaejoong tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya kekolong meja. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan meliarkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih buku yang terjatuh lumayan jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kesal karena tidak kunjung meraihnya, alhasil Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri ujung meja satunya lagi untuk mengambil buku.

Semburat kemerahan langit sore tampak jelas menembus transparannya kaca jendela perpustakaan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah buku disamping buku yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Sedikit heran karena tadi Jaejoong tak melihat buku itu tergeletak disamping bukunya. _Namja_ itu mengambil bukunya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Rasa penasaran perlahan mulai menyergap Jaejoong. Diamatinya buku bersampul merah itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh merasuk kedalam dirinya.

_'Perasaan apa ini?'_ batinnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti telinganya seolah mendengar sebuah alunan musik yang entah darimana asalnya. Tidak mungkin jika itu berasal dari ruang musik sekolahnya, karena jarak antara perpustakaan dan ruang musik adalah satu gedung.

**PLUK**

Kesadarannya berkumpul kembali saat dirasakannya tepukan lumayan keras mendarat dipundaknya. _Namja_ itu sedikit terlojak, ia merasa jantungnya memompa lebih keras dari biasanya.

" Jaejoong-_ah_! " panggilan itu membuat kesadaran penuh Jaejoong kembali. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat dihadapannya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang sebuah lampu senter yang menyala.

" Jaejoong-_ah_, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang juga. Ini sudah malam," ujar pria itu sambil menunjuk ke jendela.

Jaejoong terkesiap memandang keadaan ruang perpustakaan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu pijar disetiap rak dan meja. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ruangan perpustakaan yang masih terang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

_' Aneh sekali,'_ pikirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada pria paruh baya yang sudah sering ditemuinya setiap sore. Hanya kebetulan memang, tapi mereka berdua sudah akrab seperti keluarga. Sebenarnya dibalik sifat dingin dan pendiamnya, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang butuh perhatian dari orang lain seperti yang lain. Namun keadaanlah yang membuatnya begini, dan Jaejoong pun sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

" _Ne_, _ahjusshi_. Aku akan membereskan bukuku dulu," kata pemuda itu. Pria paruh baya dihadapannya itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan yang selalu sepi.

Jaejoong mulai merapikan bukunya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tas. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu mengamati lagi buku misterius yang baru ditemukannya tadi. Kembali rasa penasaran menyeruak didalam dirinya. Seolah ada bisikan kalau dia harus membawa buku bersampul merah itu. Dan tanpa berpikir duakali, Kim Jaejoong memasukan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

Tercium aroma masakan dari dapur kecil disebuah apartemen yang tak begitu luas. Seseorang terlihat sedang sibuk memasak makan malamnya. Memakai celemek berwarna abu-abu favoritnya, Jaejoong begitu serius mengolah bahan-bahan masakannya kedalam satu wajan. Rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang diikatnya rapi kebelakang. Terlihat sangat manis dengan beberapa jepitan yang terpasang disela-sela rambut poninya. Jepit yang menurutnya sangat berfungsi jika digunakan saat memasak.

Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak mengaduk masakan yang akan menjadi makan malamnya hari ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, gayanya yang bak seorang _chef_ profesional mengaduk-aduk masakannya dengan cara mengangkat sedikit wajannya lalu menggerakannya naik-turun. Senyum tipis terulas dibibir _kissable_nya. Dia memang pandai memasak.

Suasana sepi menemani Jaejoong. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Jaejoong ditinggal pergi ibunya, tepatnya saat tahun terakhir ia bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Wanita yang paling disayanginya itu mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang bertepatan pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. sedangkan ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karena mengidap penyakit kanker stadium akhir beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sungguh malang nasib Jaejoong. Tapi pemuda itu tetap optimis menjalani hidup yang sedemikian sulit. Ia tak mau membebani sanak keluarganya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong memilih tinggal daerah Chungnam. Meninggalkan kenangannya di Seoul. Kehidupannya yang sebelumnya di Seoul sangatlah berkecukupan, jadi jangan heran kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan banyak harta untuknya. Tapi Jaejoong berpikir lain. Dia menyumbangkan sebagian besar harta orang tuanya ke seluruh Panti Sosial yang berada di Seoul. Sedangakan perusahhan yang dulu dibangun oleh ayah dan ibunya ia serahkan kepada pamannya yang paling ia percaya.

Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tidak cocok untuk meneruskan perusahaan itu. Ia hanya ingin menjadi siswa sekolahan biasa dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal.

Tak aneh jika apartementnya terasa begitu lengang. Ia tinggal seorang diri disana. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain akan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin bebas, tidak ingin dikekang.

Selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring, pemuda berwajah cantik itu beranjak menuju sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya ada beberapa tumpukan buku pelajaran yang berserakan. Dengan agak sedikit malas—walaupun sebenarnya memang malas sekali—Jaejoong meraih bukunya yang bersampul coklat. Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku ber_cover_ merah—sebuah buku yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di perpustakaan tadi sore. Dia jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya buku apakah itu? Mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba aneh saat membuka buku itu?

Didorong dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat, Jaejoong perlahan kembali membuka buku misterius itu. Dalam benaknya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini? Tadi sore saja sudah sangat aneh, apalagi sekarang?

Lembaran kosong menyapa pengelihatannya. _Apa ini?_ batinnya.

TBC

Halo, reader-sshi.

Vans disini ^^ Senang akhirnya bisa publish ff disini. Masih author ff amatir walaupun sudah bergentayangan(?) di FFn dari tahun 2007.

Vans harap ff yang dipublish tidak terlalu mengecewakan meskipun ff yang Vans buat tidak terlalu bagus. Semoga suka^^

Salam kenal, reader-sshi~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2: Siapa ataukah Apa?

_Orang itu. Aku merasakan kalau aku pernah berjumpa dengannya. Tapi dimana?_

_Wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, senyumnya, segalanya. Matanya dengan tatapan yang tajam seolah memenjarakanku dalam lubang tiada batas. Tubuhku kaku. Mengejang sesaat, tersentak saat kulit dinginnya menyentuh permukaan kulitku._

_Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Vans' Present

**IMMORTAL**

_Sebuah Batas Awal dari Kebangkitan_

_[Chapter 2: Siapa ataukah Apa?]_

Disclaimer: God, their parents, and themselves of course

Vans' note: Halo, semuanya~ Vans kembali membawakan chapter 2 dari Immortal. Terima kasih buat respon positifnya, chingudeul^^

Vans harap tidak kecewa sama chapter yg ini karena pendek. Hehe... Kiritik dan saran diterima, asal jangan memicu fanwar aja. Kritik ceritanya, jangan tokoh atau pairingnya ya. Oke? :)

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara keributan diluar kelas mampu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya berdiam diri bila ada keributan atau kerusuhan—membantingkan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Beberapa murid menolehkan kepala kearah _namja_ manis itu, namun pada detik selanjutnya kembali berkutat pada aktifitasnya sebelum guru datang, menyalin jawaban pe-er. Jajeoong mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana ia bisa konsentrasi kalau keadaan lingkungannya sangat berisik?

Ayolah, pada jam pelajaran keempat akan diadakan tes kecil—mengingat sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ujian Negara. Dan dia sudah kelas terakhir!

_'Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan.'_

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Menghela nafas, lalu kemudian meraih buku tebal yang tadi dibantingnya ke meja tadi karena kesal. Saat tangannya akan menyentuh buku bersampul cokelat itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan berhasil mendahului gerakan tangannya.

"Apa ini milikmu, _agashi_?" tanya seseorang yang Jaejoong pun baru mendengar suaranya. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Didepannya sekarang ada seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap namun memakai kacamata yang hampir sama tebal dengan miliknya. Namun _namja_ itu terlihat lebih gagah dan _manly_ dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, _'siapa dia?'_.

_Namja_ manis itu nampaknya tidak menyadari kalau namja _manly_ tersebut menyodorkan buku itu didepan wajahnya. _Namja_ berwajah kecil itu terkekeh pelan melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat manis itu malah diam membeku.

"_Agashi_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah manis yang terhalang oleh kacamata milik _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong tersentak saat telapak tangan dari _namja_ yang baru dilihatnya itu mengenai dahinya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap, menggelap seketika. Yang diingatnya hanya suara seruan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan menguar—sangat mengganggu indera penciuman siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu terlihat lengang, tak ada aktifitas yang berarti.

Sesosok _namja_ berbaring diatas ranjang yang beralaskan seprai putih. Di samping ranjang terlihat seorang _namja_ berperawakan lebih kekar duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal.

Perlahan kelopak mata seorang _namja_ yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang terbuka dengan lemah. Lenguhan kecil tergumam dari mulut mungilnya. Yunho, nama _namja_ kekar itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke sampingnya—dimana disitu ada Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring karena pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Errr… Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diterima oleh Jaejoong yang memang merasa kerongkongannya sangat kering.

Setelah menghabiskan setidaknya setengah gelas air putih, Jaejoong duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal menghadap pemuda yang tadi membuatnya pingsan tanpa alasan. Jaejoong memandang _namja_ itu dari atas ke bawah. Culun tapi berkesan sangat keren dan modis. Tidak seperti dirinya yang cupu, alias culun punya!

"Mmm.. Oiya, sebenarnya kau siapa?" Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan pada_ namja_ itu yang memang Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_, _bangapta_," jawab Yunho kalem sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kim-…"

" 'Jaejoong' ?" sela Yunho. Seketika mata bulat Jaejoong melebar, terkejut kenapa _namja_ bernama Yunho yang baru dikenalnya itu mengetahui namanya. Padahal tidak semua orang—bahkan teman sekelasnya—yang mengingat namanya. Karena mereka biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_bon-yari_'—yang Jaejoong sendiri pun tidak tahu artinya apa.

Yunho yang menyadari keterkejutan Jaejoong, terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu namamu dari tanda pengenal di dompetmu. _Mianhae_ karena aku lancang membuka dompetmu."

"G-g-_gwaenchanayo_…"

Mengapa jantungnya berdebar saat melihat senyuman_ namja_ didepannya itu?

Entahlah…

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, memasak sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi rutinitas yang normal untuk Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini. Entah ada angin apa, Jaejoong jadi memasak sarapan sedikit banyak dari biasanya. Dan itu ada dua porsi.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi merinding pagi-pagi begini. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemennya.

Tapi siapa? Jaejoong juga tidak tahu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Jaejoong hampir saja terjungkal dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Dengan hati yang berdebar, dibukanya papan berwarna putih gading itu.

"_Anyeong_ Jaejoong-_hyung_, bolehkan aku meminta sedikit susu untuk Snowy-_kun_? Persediaan susu di rumahku habis."

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi galau di pagi hari. _Namja_ cantik itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ada didepannya kini—seorang _namja_ berumuran 13 tahun berperawakan tinggi yang ternyata adalah anak tetangganya sendiri.

"Masuklah, Changmin-_ah_," ujar Jaejoong sembari membukakan jalan masuk untuk anak yang bernama 'Changmin' itu.

"Susunya ada di lemari pendingin. Ambil saja sendiri."

"_Ne_, _hyung_.."

Changmin segera beranjak menuju lemari pendingin yang terletak di dapur apartemen itu. Namun setelah beberapa langkah memasuki dapur, tatapan Changmin tertuju pada sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang sangat kelihatan menggiurkan dimatanya. Oh, Changmin rindu dengan 'kekasih' buatan tetangganya itu.

"Sebelum pergi, sebaiknya sarapan dulu. Kebetulan aku membuatnya sedikit banyak tadi. Makanlah!" titah Jaejoong membuyarkan Changmin dari fantasi 'menakjubkan' nasi goreng _kimchi _buatan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lezat, bahkan melampaui kelezatan masakan _umma_-nya sendiri. Dan dengan senang hati, Changmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan lalu melahap nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong dengan ganas. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bocah itu, dan dia sepertinya melupakan tujuannya datang ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, terima kasih atas susunya, ya!" sahut Changmin setelah selesai dengan urusannya. "Dan terima kasih atas sarapannya. Tetap sangat enak seperti biasanya, Jae-_hyung_," lanjut _namja_ itu seraya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari apartemen milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu kemudian segera meninggalkan apartemennya menuju ke tempat dimana ia menimba ilmu setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Jadi gosip itu benar kalau—.."

"Sssstt.. Dia datang!"

Jaejoong mengehentikan langkahnya yang baru saja sampai di ambang pintu kelasnya. Mata bulatnya menatap heran sekelompok _yeoja_ teman sekelasnya yang tengah menatapnya pula dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu tanpa aba-aba kelompok _yeoja_ itupun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing tanpa kata.

Heran dengan sikap teman-teman sekelasnya yang aneh pagi ini, membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Jaejoong tahu kalau selalu menghela nafas di pagi hari itu tidak baik. Mendiang _umma_-nya pernah berkata bahwa orang yang menghela nafas di pagi hari itu akan menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan hidup miliknya. Terdengar aneh memang.

Tidak mau dipusingkan dengan kejadian tadi, _namja_ cantik tapi culun itu pun hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil membuka tas sekolahnya diatas meja. Namun tiba-tiba ada segumpal kertas yang dibentuk menjadi bola mengenai tepat dikepalanya. Sontak Jaejoong berbalik ke arah yang kiranya tempat bola kertas itu berasal setelah mengaduh beberapa saat.

"_Ya_! Siapa yang melempariku dengan kertas?!"

"Aku! Ada masalah?"

Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan tatanan rambut_ spike_ berdiri dengan angkuh beberapa meter dibelakang Jaejoong. Dibelakang _namja_ tersebut berdiri beberapa namja pula dengan ekspresi menyebalkan sambil mengunyah permen karet. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu _namja_ yang berdiri paling depan itu. Itu Choi Siwon, putera tunggal pemilik yayasan sekolahnya. Yang tentu saja sangat disegani disini.

Dan Jaejoong cukup pintar untuk tak mencari masalah dengan _namja_ itu. Karena sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang siswa yang bersekolah disini karena beasiswa.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada datar yang ketara disuaranya.

Sekelompok _namja_ teman sekelas Jaejoong itu—yang bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu hafal dengan nama-namanya—malah tertawa. Jaejoong mengerenyitkan dahi. Entah hal apa yang lucu sampai membuat mereka tertawa seperti orang kesurupan begitu. Perasaan, Jaejoong tidak sedang bergurau atau semacamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, _bon-yari_. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Ternyata kau _nakal_ juga, culun."

Siwon menyeringai. Wajahnya yang tampan itu mau tak mau membuat pipi semua yeoja yang berada di kelas itu bersemu merah melihat seringaian Siwon yang menurut mereka sangatlah mempesona.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pernyataan Siwon makin mengerenyitkan dahinya.

'_Nakal? Memangnya ada apa ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan para yeoja itu tadi?_'

_Namja_ berwajah cantik yang tertutupi oleh kacamata tebal itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Semua orang di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh dan merendahkan. Seakan-akan dirinya adalah kotoran menjijikan diantara gelimangan mutiara.

"Jadi gosip itu benar, kalau _bon-yari_ itu sedang hamil? Pantas saja kemarin dia tiba-tiba pingsan," celetuk seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan nada angkuhnya, Song Jihyo.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat berkedip pelan.

**_Loading_** . . . .

-**_download complete_**

"_MWO?!_"

**TING DONG DING DONG**

….

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas itu sunyi meskipun ada belasan orang yang berdiam diri disana. Belasan orang yang rupanya adalah siswa dan siswi penghuni kelas itu mengelilingi seorang _namja_ dengan penampilan culun. Menginterogasinya seakan-akan _namja_ itu merupakan tersangka pelaku kejahatan.

"Baiklah, _bon-yari_. Jelaskan pada kami mengapa kau mengelak tentang gosip itu?"

_Namja_ yang tengah dikelilingi itu ternyata Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa mendengus pelan. Gosip murahan apalagi itu?

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, hah? Mana mungkin aku yang seorang _namja_ ini hamil. Sembarangan!"

"Kami mendengarnya dari murid kelas sebelah kalau ia mendengar kau berbicara sendiri di ruang kesehatan sambil mengelus-ngelus perutmu."

**BLANK**

'_Apa lagi ini, Tuhaaaaaan?!_'

"_Ya_! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa, percaya begitu saja pada omong kosong seperti itu, _eoh_!" pekik Jaejoong frustasi. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

Semua murid yang mengelilingi Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pekikan _namja_ culun yang lumayan kencang itu.

"Dan apa katanya? Aku sendirian? Jelas-jelas aku disana bersama seseorang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Dia yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan bahkan ia menjagaku sampai aku sadar."

Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat heran melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang menurutnya aneh. Ada yang mengerenyitkan dahi, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ekspresi bingung jelas terlihat dari mereka.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Yang membawamu ke ruang kesehatan itu Baek-_sonsaengnim_. Kau pingsan begitu saja tepat saat Baek-_sam_ masuk ke kelas. Dan siapa katamu tadi yang menungguimu di ruang kesehatan?"

Siwon maju satu langkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Mengingat-ingat wajah tampan dari penolongnya kemarin. Memikirkan hal itu malah membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Siapa itu Jung Yunho? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Kau jangan mengada-ngada, _bon-yari_."

"Ta-tapi-.."

"Aku pernah menbaca daftar seluruh murid yang bersekolah disini. Walaupun aku tidak hafal, tapi aku yakin tidak ada murid yang bernama Jung Yunho disini."

Siwon, _namja_ dengan lesung pipit dipipinya itu berkata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Matanya yang agak sipit itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan berarti, meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa perkataannya itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Dan ia tidak menerima bantahan.

Jaejoong jadi kebingungan sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang menemaninya di ruang kesehatan kemarin? Jelas-jelas ia sempat mengobrol dengan seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang.

'_Tapi.. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa ataukah-.. apa?_'

"Kau gila, Kim Jaejoong."

Dan celetukkan pedas dari Jihyo mengakhiri penginterogasian Kim Jaejoong siang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

_Semilir angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Kubuka kedua mataku. Menemukan suatu pemandangan yang amat menyejukkan. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas, bunga kecil berwarna-warni menghiasi semak dengan indahnya dan angit kokoh berwarna biru seakan melindungi keindahan alam tiada tara ini._

_Namun tiba-tiba semuanya lenyap dalam satu kedipan mata. Menyisakan debu dan tanah gersang bekas terbakar. Sebuah bayangan dan suara-suara mengerikan berkelebat dalam benakku._

_Jeritan._

_Rintihan menyakitkan._

_Isakan memilukan._

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak... TIDAK!_

**_'_****_Raih tanganku, Hero…'_**

Vans' Present

**IMMORTAL**

_Sebuah Batas Awal dari Kebangkitan_

_[Chapter 3: Nightmares]_

_Disclaimer: God, their parents, and themselves of course_

Vans' note: Hahaha.. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakan^^

Sebenernya mau apdet kemarin, cuman kan lagi lebaran jadi gak bisa. Oke kalo gitu kita tunda dulu cuap-cuap Vans sampe diakhir chapter ini! *krik krik*

Errr =_= Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Hosh, hosh, hosh…

Jaejoong terjaga dari tidur lelapnya di tengah malam. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya basah akan peluh. Didudukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap kosong kedepan. Memikirkan sekiranya maksud dari bayangan yang ia impikan tadi.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang tidak mengenakan. Jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Bahkan ia belum berkedip sama sekali.

Diusapnya wajah berpeluh miliknya dengan agak kasar, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dapur. Kerongkongannya benar-benar terasa kering. Ia butuh segelas air minum.

**TEK**

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Kegelisahannya sedikit berkurang setelah minum. Rasa kantuknya hilang sudah, berganti dengan rasa gelisah yang tadi sempat menghampirinya.

Jaejoong menatap kosong kebawah.

'Tadi itu apa?'

Dipejamkan matanya sesaat. Mencoba mengingat setiap detail dari mimpi yang dianggapnya buruk itu.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sesosok bayangan yang mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak ingat apa yang dikatakan sosok itu. Apakah suatu hal yang penting?

"_Aniya_. Itu hanya mimpi, Jae. Hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi.."

Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang ia lihat dibawah alam sadarnya itu hanya bunga tidur semata. Tidak berarti apa-apa ataupun menandakan akan terjadi suatu kejadian nanti. Dan ia tidak mengharapkan hal tersebut terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan matanya sedikit perih dan memberat. Ia mengantuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat merasakan ada belaian lembut diatas helaian rambut hitamnya. Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Namun satu hal yang tidak disadarinya.

Siapa yang membelai rambutnya saat ia tertidur?

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin berjongkok disamping kucing berwarna putih miliknya yang kini tengah menjilat semangkuk susu. _Namja_ jangkung berusia tiga belas tahun itu memerhatikan kucingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Snowy-_kun_, jujurlah padaku.."

Oh, apa yang tengah dibicarakan bocah itu?

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu, sungguh," Changmin mengusap-usap bulu lembut kucing yang dipanggilnya 'Snowy-_kun_' itu.

Changmin mendengus pelan, "Baik, karena kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan membawamu main ke apartemen Jae-_hyung_."

Snowy yang pada pada dasarnya memang pintar seperti majikannya itu mengerti saat mendengar kata 'Jae-_hyung_' yang diucapkan majikannya dengan nada mengancam. Kucing Persia berbulu putih seputih salju itu menghampiri Changmin dan bergelung manja dikaki _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Hah! Kau tidak akan bisa merayuku. Ayo, sekarang katakan siapa yang menghabiskan ikan goreng jatah makan siangku!?"

Tak jauh dari keberadaan Changmin dan Snowy, seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik memandang percakapan solo anak tunggalnya dengan sang kucing kesayangan. Shim Yejin, nama _yeoja_ itu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Changmin, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya.

"Minie, kau sedang apa?"

Changmin yang mendengar suara ummanya sontak membalikkan badan dengan Snowy yang berada didekapannya. "Sedang menginterogasi Snowy-_kun_, _umma_.."

Yejin menggeleng tak percaya dengan kelakuan ajaib puteranya tersebut. "Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan Snowy-_kun_?"

"Saat Minie mau makan siang, ternyata ikan goreng yang sudah _umma_ sisakan untuk Minie tadi sudah tidak ada. Dan satu-satunya yang berada di dapur adalah Snowy-_kun_," jelas bocah jenius itu.

Memang benar jika tadi sebelum berangkat ke tokonya, Yejin sempat memasak untuk bekal makan siangnya yang akan dibawa ke toko karena ia akan makan siang disana dan menyisakan beberapa potong ikan untuk anaknya tersebut. Hari ini akhir pekan, tokonya yang menjual aneka kue itu kemungkinan akan kedatangan banyak pelanggan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan siang di toko saja. Tapi saat pulang ke apartemen, ia malah disuguhkan pemandangan yang mau tak mau membuatnya bergerenyit aneh.

"Ah.. Lalu apa Minie sudah makan siang?"

Changmin menggeleng dan menjawab dengan nada nelangsa. "Belum, _umma_-.."

Yejin menghampiri Changmin dengan perasaan khawatir, takut-takut anaknya akan pingsan karena kelaparan. Berlebihan, memang.

"-.. Belum dua kali."

"_Ya_!"

Kesal, Yejin pun menggeplak kepala Changmin hingga Snowy yang ada dipangkuan Changmin mengeong keras lalu meronta dari pelukan _namja_ jangkung tukang makan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, maaf kalau tadi siang Minie membuatmu repot."

"_Gwaenchana_, _ahjumma_. Minie sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yejin. Memang tadi siang, Changmin tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dengan tampang yang agak menyedihkan. Bocah itu mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja dirampok. Jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'rampok' dengan segera memberondongi Changmin dengan seribu pertanyaan. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan bocah tukang makan yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Tetapi setelah Jaejoong bertanya tentang apa yang dirampok, Changmin malah nyengir dan menjawab, "Ikan goreng milikku dirampok, _hyung_."

Jaejoong _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Changmin. Menggeram marah kemudian menjewer telinga bocah bandel itu dan menyeretnya ke dapur, karena tadi sebelum Changmin datang Jaejoong sedang memasak makan siangnya. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong makan siang berdua dengan Changmin di apartemennya.

Kini Jaejoong sedang berada di apartemen milik keluarga kecil Shim. Yejin mengundangnya makan malam sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah menemani Changmin selama _yeoja_ itu bekerja.

"_Ahjumma_ jangan sungkan-sungkan jika butuh bantuan. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Yejin dan Changmin hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen kecil ini. Karena ada masalah yang sangat kompleks di keluarga ayahnya Changmin, keluarga Im, Yejin memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan suaminya. Membawa serta putera satu-satunya dan memakai kembali nama gadisnya, Shim Yejin. _Yeoja_ itu pun mengubah marga Changmin yang mulanya Im Changmin menjadi Shim Changmin. Itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat Changmin masih berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun.

Changmin menggerutu pelan saat mendengar sang _umma_ mengomel padanya tentang kejahilan Changmin tadi sore. Suara kikikan pelan berasal dari Jaejoong membuat suasana yang mulanya canggung menjadi lebih akrab.

Malam itu menjadi salah satu malam menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong. Melupakan sejenak mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Berharap jika malam ini ia tidur tanpa mimpi hingga keesokan harinya.

Semoga..

.

.

.

.

.

"_Milord_, akhirnya kau tiba juga-.."

"Hn."

Sesosok _namja_ tinggi kekar berpakaian hitam berjalan memasuki sebuah _mansion_ besar bergaya eropa di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sosok itu menghampiri _namja_ satunya yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh diujung tangga gedung megah tersebut sambil memegang segelas _wine_.

"Akhirnya tiba saat di mana kau terbangun dari 'tidur panjang'mu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan 'tertidur' selama itu-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim."

Suara _baritone_ itu menggema, menghentak setiap sekon pada getarannya.

Sosok _namja_ di ujung tangga menyeringai. Walaupun tubuhnya sempat bergetar saat mendengar suara yang seolah merengkuh kekuasaan dan kekuatan pada tiap nada yang mengalun.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, Jung-_ssi_."

Namja yang dipanggil 'Jung-_ssi_' itu hanya diam, tetap berdiri tegak di tempat yang sama.

"Aku Kim Woobin, keturunan ke-598 keluarga Kim yang mengabdi padamu, Jung-_ssi_. Dalam artian, aku 'lah yang akan menjadi partnermu sampai maut menjemputku-.."

_Namja_ tinggi bernama lengkap Kim Woobin itu berjalan menuruni tangga lalu membungkuk hormat pada sosok sang Penguasa.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada beberapa hal yang akan kau bicarakan. Dan aku telah menyiapkan tempat yang sekiranya cukup nyaman untuk kita berbicara empat mata, _Milord_-"

Dengan sigap Woobin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke sebuah ruangan termewah di _mansion_ itu. Woobin membukakan pintu kayu berdaun dua dengan ukiran burung phoenix—makhluk legenda abadi. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa besar mewah terletak ditengah ruangan mengarah ke sebuah perapian elektrik yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Elegan dan berkelas tinggi, hanya dua kata itu yang dapat menyampaikan betapa mewahnya ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah ruangan yang telah kami siapkan untukmu, _Milord_. Semoga sesuai dengan seleramu, _Milord_," sahut Woobin sambil mempersilahkan sosok sang Penguasa untuk duduk di sofa mewah yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang panjang. Bagaimana dengan sebotol _wine_, _Milord_?"

"….."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Karena doanya yang ingin tidur tanpa mimpi semalam malah membuatnya kesiangan. Sialnya lagi, ia tidak sempat membuat bekal makan siang. Dalam artian ia harus membelinya ke kantin sekolah. Sebetulnya ia kurang suka membeli makanan di kantin sekolahnya. Makanya ia selalu membuat bekal makan siang sendiri.

Ya, walaupun sebenarnya agak merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selera makannya sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Mungkin nanti siang sepotong roti isi dan sekotak susu vanilla cukup baik.

"Ya, Jaejoong-_ah_. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk. _Palliwa_!"

Jaejoong yang agak terengah karena langkah cepatnya dengan segera berlari menghampiri Yu-_ahjusshi_, penjaga gerbang sekolah.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _ahjusshi_!"

_Namja_ berkacamata tebal itu tanpa sadar berlari mundur seraya melambai kearah Yu-_ahjusshi_ dengan sumringah. "_Ya_! Perhatikan langkahmu, Jaejoong-_ah_!" seru _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

Jaejoong masih dengan senyuman lebarnya segera membalikkan badan untuk kemudian berlari di koridor menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir sebelum Ujian Negara diselenggarakan. Maka dari itu, ia harus tetap semangat dan menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya.

_Namja_ berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ah, ternyata Baek_-sam_. Guru matematika yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Selain karena memang Jaejoong adalah andalan sekolah, Baek-_sam_ juga telah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ah.. Selamat pagi, _sam_. Apa kabar?"

Jaejoong membungkuk singkat pada sosok yang dihormatinya itu. _Namja_ paruh baya didepannya itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dan.. kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Kuharap aku adalah orang pertama yang mengatakannya."

Jaejoong yang belum mengerti arah pembicaraan sang guru hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Baek-_sam_ hanya terkekeh pelan, "Ayo, cepat ikuti aku."

"_Ne_~.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jaejoong-_ssi_, ini adalah Surat Panggilan Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru dari _Dong Bang University_. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Kau dinyatakan lulus dan diterima melalui tes seleksi yang diadakan dua bulan yang lalu."

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa ia akan lulus dari tes seleksi universitas impiannya. Universitas Dong Bang adalah universitas yang masuk dalam daftar Lima Universitas Terbaik di Korea Selatan. Terletak di jantung kota Seoul dan menjadi universitas yang paling diminati, bersaing dengan _Seoul International University_.

Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya jika ia akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa pilihan yang menimba ilmu disana.

Jaejoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya sekarang. Bahkan entah sejak kapan air matanya sudah mengalir lepas dipipinya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan luas itupun ikut tersenyum. Senang karena salah satu siswa terbaiknya dapat masuk ke universitas bergengsi tersebut.

"Joongie, _samchon_ harap, kau bersedia kembali ke kediaman Kim. _Samchon_, _imo_ dan _hyungdeul_-mu sangat merindukanmu. Kami harap kau mau tinggal bersama kami setelah sekian lama," ujar seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang ternyata adalah paman kandung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pamannya. Berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab permitaan dari _samchon_-nya itu.

"Akan Joongie pikirkan, _samchon_. Tolong beri Joongie waktu sampai ujian selesai," Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada paman yang sudah tak ditemuinya.

Sang paman membalas senyuman Jaejoong lalu menganggukkan kepalanya paham, "Baiklah, Joongie. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Ah, aku minta alamat tempat tinggalmu. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, _samchon_."

Setelah semua urusan selesai, Jaejoong pun dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kelasnya guna mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, _sonsaengnim_."

"Sama-sama, Kim-_ssi_."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa kini Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cemerlang. Ya.. Walaupun sempat terjadi hal yang kurang mengenakkan karena mimpi buruk itu datang kembali pada malam terakhir ujian, dan harus membuatnya bekerja kerah menahan kantuk saat mengerjakan ujian hari terakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang?

Ah, ternyata _namja_ yang terlihat cantik karena membuka kacamatanya itu tengah berpidato diatas podium. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya dan membagi rasa gembiranya ke semua orang yang hadir.

Hampir seluruh murid disana menganga tak percaya saat Kepala Sekolah memanggil murid terbaik tahun ini, Kim Jaejoong ke atas podium. Tapi kenapa malah makhluk cantik itu yang naik ke atas podium? Apa orang itu melindur sampai-sampai nama orang lain yang dipanggil malah dia yang naik?

"Oi, _meong_.. Apa kau percaya kalau itu Kim Jaejoong kelas kita, si _bon-yari_ itu?"

Siwon menyenggol lengan Jihyo yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Mata setajam mata elang milik _namja_ itu terpaku ke depan di mana seorang _namja_ cantik tengah berpidato. Jihyo yang sedari tadi berekspresi kosong sambil memandang kedapan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku ingat suaranya. Apa dia operasi plastik?"

"Ya, _meong_! Kau jangan menuduh sembarangan. Kita 'kan memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Apalagi kita memang tidak pernah melihat wajah aslinya tanpa kacamata bodoh itu-"

"—Terima kasih~"

Jaejoong membungkuk pada audiens lalu turun dari podium. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di aula sekolah tersebut. Setelah itu, acara kembali dilanjutkan dengan panduan dari Baek-_sam_.

Acara berlalu dengan sukacita. Suasana gegap gempita tetap terasa walaupun acara telah berakhir.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Sudah tiga tahun ia tinggal disini, bersekolah disini. Ya, meskipun tidak mempunyai teman dekat, tapi rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Apalagi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya yang baru, keluarga Shim.

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk lumayan keras dari belakang.

"Kim Jaejoong _bon-yari_.."

Namja cantik itupun menoleh. Ditemukannya beberapa teman sekelasnya, dulu. Siwon—yang berdiri paling depan diantara yang lain—menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali.

"Kami mohon maaf jika kami selalu bersikap keterlaluan padamu. Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Jaejoong_-ah_," ucap Siwon tulus.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena pernah menuduhmu macam-macam. Kau mau 'kan memaafkan kami semua?" Jihyo menatap Jaejoong dalam.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa kelegaan luar biasa saat teman-teman yang sudah tiga tahun menemaninya itu berbicara dengannya dalam pembicaraan antar teman yang akrab. Ia sungguh senang.

"_Ne_. Dari dulu aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Aku juga minta maaf jika ada perilakuku yang kurang menyenangkan saat di kelas-"

Tak kuasa menahan haru, beberapa _yeoja_ dibelakang Siwon menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita akan lulus secepat ini.. Hiks-"

"Hiks.. _Ya_, Hyeri_-ya_! Kau kenapa menangis seperti itu?! Mataku jadi perih saat melihatnya. Kau tahu!" sahut Jihyo galak meskipun pipinya juga ikut basah karena air mata.

Jaejoong, Siwon dan yang lainnya tergelak saat melihat perdebatan konyol antara mantan Ketua Keamanan Kelas yang galak dan ketua kelompok yeoja tukang gosip itu.

Siwon mendekati Jaejoong, "Hei, _bon-yari_. Jihyo bilang kalau kau operasi plastik. Apa itu benar?" guraunya pada _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan _namja_ ber_dimple_ tersebut hanya merengut lalu memukul pelan bahu Siwon.

"_Paboya_! Kau tahu, rasanya ingin menangis sambil tertawa mempunyai teman sekelas seperti kalian selama tiga tahun ini-.."

Gelak tawa kembali mewarnai perbincangan akrab mereka, yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang gembira menuju apartemennya yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Bibir semerah buah ceri itu sesekali bergerak membentuk senyuman. Perasaannya kini sedang meluap ke puncaknya. Tangan putihnya menenteng tas yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting perihal kelulusannya dan surat penerimaan di Universitas Dong Bang.

Kini _namja_ cantik itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Merogoh kantong celananya mencari kunci apartemen. Setelah ditemukannya kunci berwarna perak itu, Jaejoong segera memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci pintu dan memutarnya dengan semangat. Namun tiba-tiba gerakan memutar kunci pintunya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara isak tangis berasal dari apartemen sebelah, apartemen Changmin dan _umma_-nya.

Jaejoong yang khawatir menghampiri apartemen Changmin dengan sedikit tergesa. Diketuknya pintu apartemen tersebut sambil memanggil Changmin cukup kencang, "Minie, kau ada didalam?"

Tak ada balasan yang berarti dari balik pintu itu. Namun telinganya masih bisa mendengar isak tangis itu, bahkan malah terdengar makin kencang suaranya.

Perlahan, dibukanya pintu apartemen tetangganya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dengan cepat _namja_ cantik itu memasuki apartemen yang sudah ia hafal seluk beluknya hingga mata _doe_nya melebar saat menemukan bocah jangkung yang biasanya ceria itu sedang meringkuk seraya menangis. Dihadapan bocah itu pula tergeletak tubuh _yeoja_—yang Jaejoong yakini adalah _umma_ Changmin, Shim Yejin.

Darah mengalir dari tubuh yang tergeletak kaku diatas lantai. Jaejoong baru menyadari kalau keadaan apartemen ini begitu kacau balau seperti kapal pecah.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Minie, apa yang sudah terjadi? Bagaimana bisa-"

Jaejoong berlutut didepan Changmin yang masih saja meringkuk dan menangis keras. Butuh waktu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tubuh Yejin yang bersimbah darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Isak tangisnya pecah saat merasakan nafas yeoja yang sudah ia anggap ibunya itu sudah tidak ada. Detak jantung dan nadinya pun sudah tak terasa. Tubuh Yejin benar-benar kaku dengan kulit yang benar-benar pucat karena kehabisan darah, tak bernyawa.

Dia harus tersadar. Keadaan sedang rumit. Ia harus bergerak cepat.

"Minie, _hyung_ mau kau tetap disini, jangan kemana-mana. _Hyung_ akan meminta bantuan. _Hyung_ mohon tetap disini, 'jaga' _umma_-mu," lirih Jaejoong parau.

Dan dengan cepat _namja_ cantik itu berlari keluar apartemen Changmin untuk meminta bantuan pada polisi.

'_Mimpi buruk itu-.._'

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang kembali menetes. Kedua kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu kets terus berlari tanpa lelah menuju Pos Polisi yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari gedung apartemennya.

'_Kenapa menjadi kenyataan?_'

….

.

.

.

.

.

"_Milord_, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan adanya kelompok itu? Jika kau ingin menyingkirkannya, akan kami usahakan-"

"Aku tak perlu bantuan darimu untuk menyingkirkan mereka. Akan ada waktu di mana aku harus memusnahkan mereka. Bahkan sampai ke akarnya."

Woobin menundukkan kepala pada sang Penguasa. _Namja_ berambut coklat itu tidak dapat membantah titah tuannya sekuat apapun ia. Hukum sang Penguasa adalah mutlak. Pantang baginya untuk berkhianat.

"Kim Woobin, setelah dirimu, ada berapa lagi keturunan Kim dan siapa saja namanya?" suara _baritone_ itu dingin menusuk. Woobin tercekat sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ada dua keturunan setelah aku dilahirkan, _Milord_. Keturunan ke-599, Kim Junsu—dan keturunan ke-600, Kim Jaejoong."

Tengkuk Woobin sedikit meremang saat melihat seringaian dari sosok sang Penguasa. Sang Penguasa yang biasanya hanya berekspresi kaku dan dingin kini tengah menyeringai. Dapat dilihatnya arah pandangan sang Penguasa yang tengah berdiri disamping jendela besar yang membentang begitu luas di mansion bergaya eropa itu. Tatapan matanya menerawang bebas dilangit malam berbulan sabit.

Perasaan _namja_ tampan berambut brunette itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tampak canggung saat mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa pada sang Penguasa, "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, _Milord_?"

Sang Penguasa hanya terkekeh pelan, "Keturunan ke-600-"

"…."

"—aku sudah menandainya."

Woobin terhenyak mendengar pernyataan resmi dari sang Penguasa.

Menandai? Itu berarti…

"Sebagaimana perintahmu, _Milord._"

Keturunan ke-598 keluarga Kim itu hanya dapat membungkuk dalam seraya menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya dari sang Penguasa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang sudah kebayang kelanjutannya? *nyengir*

Haha.. Ada yang masih nyangka kalo Babeh Yun itu hantu? Trus Babeh Yun tuh apaan sih? Pasti masih pada penasaran 'kan? XD

Buat **noon**_-ssi_ yang nanya tentang arti dari_ bon-yari._ _Bon-yari_ itu bisa diartikan sebagai ekspresi seseorang yang selalu blank alias polos alias cengo. Kalo gak salah itu artinya. Karena ff ini dibuat dua tahun yang lalu sampe dua chapter, jadi agak lupa gimana proses pemikirannya waktu itu :D *slapped*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, meripiu bahkan mempolow dan paporit epep Vans:

nabrazt | MPREG Lovers | DahsyatNyaff | zuzydelya | indahjae | Quint B | Vivi | dienha | HyuieYunnie | SuYanMiNaDanChenHan | Lee Muti | MaxMin | noon | dan maaf yang belum tersebutkan *bows*

Terima kasih ya, ripiu kalian semangat Vans. Hwaiting! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

_'Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan dengan logika._

_'Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau pahami eksistensinya._

_'Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kauubah semaumu._

_'Tapi aku adalah sesuatu yang dapat menjangkaumu dalam hidup._

_'Aku adalah sesuatu yang dapat kaurasakan sentuhannya dalam bunga tidur._

_'Aku… Adalah nirwana dalam api.'_

Vans' Present

**IMMORTAL**

_Sebuah Batas Awal dari Kebangkitan_

_[Chapter 4: Mine]_

_Disclaimer: God, their parents, and themselves of course_

**Vans' cuap:**

**iHola, yeoreobun~ Vans kembali membawakan chap ke-4 Immortal. Maaf menunggu lama *bows*. Kalau misalnya ada yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan baca kembali chap sebelumnya atau menanyakan langsung ke author. Hehe :D**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata tak hentinya mengalir, menganak sungai dikedua belah pipinya. Tak ada isakan. Mulutnya terasa getir untuk bergerak, lidahnya kaku. Mencoba menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata dari sekitar. Ia tak sanggup. Sungguh tidak sanggup.

Ia hanyalah anak lelaki yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun yang menyaksikan tubuh mati sang _umma_ terbujur kaku bermandikan darah –dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Demi Tuhan!

"Minnie-"

Sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan kanan Changmin yang terasa dingin. Jaejoong mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan pada bocah yang kini tengah duduk diam disampingnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari pemakaman pagi ini, pemakaman Shim Yejin, _umma_ Changmin.

Jaejoong mengajak Changmin ke pinggir sungai Han untuk sedikit meringankan beban dan kesedihan hati bocah itu. Tetapi sudah lama sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki disitu, mereka hanya diam saja.

"Jae-_hyung_... Kenapa?"

Changmin balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. "Apa Tuhan tidak sayang padaku?"

"Minnie, jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu-.."

"Tapi Tuhan mengambil _umma,_ hyung!"

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar sentakan sekaligus isakan yang keluar dari mulut bocah yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Namun ia mencoba untuk bersabar. Karena bagaimanapun, Changmin hanyalah seorang anak-anak. Anak yang baru saja kehilangan ibu yang paling disayanginya. Dan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Sangat tahu.

"Kau tahu, Minnie? _Hyung_ pun dulu pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, _hyung_ menyadari jika sesungguhnya kita tidak berhak menghardik Tuhan. Karena mungkin saja… Orang yang kita sayangi meninggalkan dunia ini karena Tuhan lebih sayang padanya, karena Tuhan tidak mau manusia yang paling disayanginya menderita dan membuat semakin banyak dosa di dunia ini. Terlebih orang tua, Minnie-.."

Changmin semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak mau 'kan, Yejin ahjumma bersedih 'di atas' sana karena melihatmu begitu terpuruk dan menyalahkan Tuhan?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Pundaknya bergetar dalam tangis.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan tatapan lembut. Akhirnya bocah itu mengeluarkan tangisannya yang sedari malam ditahannya. Tangannya meraih pundak Changmin dalam pelukan. Mata bulat Jaejoong mulai berkabut, pandangannya terhalang oleh genangan air mata yang tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerejapkan matanya pelan. Tubuhnya mengeliat sambil mendudukkan diri diatas kasur lipat yang menjadi alas berbaringnya tadi malam. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos helaian gorden tipis berwarna putih. Cahanya jatuh tepat pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Merasa sudah terjaga penuh, _namja_ cantik itupun beranjak dari pembaringannya. Merangkak menuju ranjangnya yang tadi malam dipakai Changmin tidur—berniat membangunkan bocah malang itu.

Raut wajah Changmin yang sedang tertidur terlihat sangat polos dan manis. Walaupun masih terlihat gurat-gurat kelelahan pada wajahnya, namun hal itu tidak dapat menghalangi kadar kepolosannya. Jika dilihat dengan lebih seksama, akan terlihat kantung mata yang tercetak samar dibawah kelopak mata bambi milik Changmin. Sudah beberapa malam ini pasca tragedi meninggalnya Shim ahjumma _namja_ jangkung itu tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan untuk memulai tidurpun sangat susah.

Jaejoong mengusap pelipis Changmin perlahan. Bibir cerinya bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu pada 'adik'nya, "Minnie-_ya,_ ayo bangun. Cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan-"

Mata bambi itu mulai bergerak, siap terbuka. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya mata bambi yang bulatnya hampir menyamai mata _doe_ milik Jaejoong itu terbuka lebar. "Pagi, _hyung.._" sapa Changmin.

Senyum Jaejoong merekah indah. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ cantik itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju balkon untuk mengambil handuk yang biasa digantung disana. Mengambil dua buah handuk berbeda warna dan kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Ini-" Jaejoong menyerahkan handuk berwarna biru pada Changmin yang masih berbaring malas-malasan diatas ranjang. "_Hyung_ mandi duluan, ya-" lanjutnya seraya melenggang pergi kearah kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah dapur.

**BRAK**

Changmin menghela nafas. Ditengkurapkan tubuhnya seraya memainkan handuk yang berada ditangannya. Pikiran bocah jangkung itu berkelana kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Spekulasi-spekulasi mulai bermunculan dibenaknya. Mencoba menyingkap tabir misteri dibalik tragedi yang menewaskan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Changmin memejamkan matanya sesaat.

_/ Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat menuju apartemen milik keluargaku yang kini telah disegel dan diberi pembatas oleh polisi. Penyelidikan akan tewasnya umma entah kenapa dihentikan begitu saja tepat sehari _umma_ dikebumikan._

_Kecewa, sebenarnya._

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ hanya dapat mengusap pundakku saat mendengar pernyataan polisi perihal dihentikannya penyelidikan. Kami yang hanya dianggap anak kecil ini tak dapat berkutik saat polisi menyerahkan selembar surat pernyataan resmi pemberhentian penyelidikan. Entah kenapa, kami pun tak tahu. Yang polisi itu katakan hanyalah bahwa tewasnya _umma_-ku termasuk kasus bunuh diri._

_Kumasuki apartemenku yang dulu. Beberapa _police line_ masih membentang di tiap sudut ruangan. Darah-darah _umma_ sudah mengering diatas lantai. Goresan-goresan kapur menghiasi lantai yang menandakan adanya korban beserta barang bukti._

_Aku menyusuri ruangan dengan cermat. Mencoba mencari sekiranya ada barang-barang yang dapat menjadi petunjuk. Aku tidak percaya kalau _umma_ melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Karena menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, selalu ada gelagat mencurigakan sebelum sang pelaku melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Dan sepengetahuanku, sebelumnya _umma_ tidak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan yang termasuk dalam gelagat sebelum bunuh diri. Oh, aku mengetahui _umma_ dengan sangat baik._

**_SRET_**

_Apa ini?_

_Aku menarik sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah amplop putih berukuran lumayan besar dari bawah karpet. Dibalik amplop itu ada sebuah cap basah dengan motif yang rumit. Kupicingkan mata untuk memperjelas fokus. Motif rumit itu seperti membentuk tanduk rusa dengan sulur disana-sini. Tapi entahlah, aku sedikit sangsi._

_Anehnya, saat kubuka amplop itu tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya. Kosong._

_Aku mengerenyitkan dahi. Isinya kemana? Apakah uang?_

_Kuendus bagian dalam amplop itu. Eugh… Tidak ada jejak bau uang sama sekali._

_Pandanganku mengedar ke segala penjuru ruangan. Semoga ada barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti._

_"Minnie-_ya,_ apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"_

_Kutolehkan kepalaku keasal suara. Terlihat Jaejoong-_hyung_ berdiri diambang pintu sedang memandangku penuh tanya. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa kantung plastik kecil yang mungkin berisi bahan-bahan masakan yang baru dibelinya di pasar._

_"Ah, _hyung_ sudah pulang? Kukira _hyung_ akan lama belanjanya-" ujarku berusaha sesantai mungkin sembari melipat amplop itu menjadi bagian yang kecil lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku belakang celana jeans yang kukenakan._

_Jaejoong-_hyung_ menaikkan kedua alisnya, "_Ye._ Tadi saat _hyung_ baru sampai didepan pintu, _hyung_ melihat pintu apartemen ini terbuka. Jadi _hyung_ cek saja.." Jaejoong-_hyung_ sepertinya tidak curiga sama sekali tentang keberadaanku disini._

_"_Hyung,_ ayo kita makan. Minnie sudah lapar," aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong-_hyung._ Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku berniat menyelidiki kasus _umma_-ku—yang menurut persepsiku sendiri adalah kasus pembunuhan. Aku menatap Jaejoong-_hyung_ yang malah ikut melihat-lihat isi apartemen ini._

_"_Eoh?_ Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita keluar." ajak Jaejoong-_hyung.

_Aku hanya menganggukan kepala. Berjalan mengikutinya keluar dari apartemen yang memiliki banyak kenangan indah antara aku dan _umma._ /_

_'_Umma,_ Minnie berjanji akan mengusut kasus ini. Dengan ataupun tanpa bantuan polisi.'_

"Minnie-_ya,_ cepat mandi! Kau ini memang susah sekali kalau disuruh mandi," titah Jaejoong pada Changmin yang diakhiri dengan gerutuan. Ia sudah mandi dan berpakain lengkap. Tapi bocah satu itu masih saja malas-malasan diatas ranjang.

Changmin yang mendengar gerutuan _hyung_nya yang cerewet seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_ itu langsung melompat ke lantai. Disampirkannya handuk dibahunya lalu berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi. _Namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah ajaib _dongsaeng_nya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Jangan lupa jemur handuknya kalau sudah selesai mandi, Minnie-_ya_!"

"_Aye aye,_ Joongie-_hyung~_"

.

.

.

.

.

**KREK**

Alis _namja_ jangkung berambut coklat itu berkedut pelan. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Didepan matanya sendiri, Sang Penguasa mematahkan leher salah satu anak buahnya yang ternyata 'bermain' dibelakang mereka dengan sekali cengkraman.

Woobin tetap mempertahankan posisi dagunya yang sedikit terangkat. Walaupun tubuhnya yang bergetar tak dapat ia sembunyikan dengan baik.

"Kim-"

"_Yes, Milord?_"

Woobin tersenyum canggung. Sang Penguasa mengibaskan jubah hitam yang dipakainya dengan cepat. Bibir berbentuk hati Sang Penguasa bergerak pelan, seolah membisikkan kata-kata yang Woobin sendiri tidak tahu apa maknanya.

"Malam ini aku akan ke suatu tempat. Kau tangani beberapa diantara mereka. Aku yakin, dia tidak hanya sendiri dibelakang. Aku sangat tidak mengharapkan adanya kudeta ataupun makar." ujar Sang Penguasa sambil melirik mayat yang bahkan masih terasa hangat darahnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

_Namja_ keturunan keluarga Kim itu membungkukkan badannya, "Tentu dengan senang hati, _Milord._ Aku akan menyelidiki kejadian ini sampai tuntas. Dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, _Milord-_"

Sang Peguasa menyeringai puas. Dalam sekejap sosok Sang Penguasa sudah tak terlihat lagi di ruangan pengap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"_Ye,_ tunggu sebentar~"

**CLEK**

"_Annyeong,_ Jaejoongie-.."

"Oh, _samchon?_"

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki apartemen sederhana itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang pemilik masuk kedalamnya. _Namja_ berwajah ramah itu ternyata adalah paman Jaejoong dari pihak ayahnya—yang tempo hari datang ke sekolahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, _samchon._ Maaf kalau berantakan dan sempit," ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum pada sang paman.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Joongie-_ya,_ disini sangat rapi dan nyaman," balas sang paman dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tuanya.

"Oh iya, ada yang Joongie ingin kenalkan pada _samchon._ Tapi sebelumnya, _samchon_ mau minum apa? Biar Joongie buatkan-"

_Namja_ paruh baya itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan kanannya. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Joongie-_ya._ Air putih saja sudah cukup," ucapnya.

Jaejoong—masih dengan senyumannya yang manis langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Sang paman yang baru saja tiba itu kemudian mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala arah.

Ruang apartemen ini sangat sederhana. Cocok untuk ditinggali satu atau dua orang. Barang-barang yang ada diruangan itupun nampak biasa saja. Tidak ada sofa ataupun perabotan mewah yang dulu dimiliki keluarga Jaejoong.

Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong benar-benar bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Memang nyaman dan layak untuk ditinggali. Tapi bukankah Jaejoong masih mempunyai keluarga yang menyayanginya di kota sana?

Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran putra satu-satunya sang adik yang kini sudah tiada itu.

"Aaa—.. Ada tamu rupanya?"

Sang paman menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dapat dilihatnya seorang _namja_ muda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"_Annyeong haseyo-_"

Yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu ternyata adalah Changmin yang kebetulan baru saja pulang setelah berjalan-jalan pagi. Changmin membungkuk singkat pada paman yang tengah duduk diruang tamu apartemen Jaejoong tersebut. Bocah itupun beralih membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu samping pintu—setelah bungkukkannya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat sang paman yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu.

"Minnie-_ya,_ kau baru pulang?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepala pada Jaejoong yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada dua gelas teh dan sepiring kue kering hangat.

"Cepat ganti dulu bajumu. Cuci tangan lalu kesini lagi," titah _namja_ cantik itu seraya meletakan gelas dan piring jamuan diatas meja.

"_Ye, hyung._"

Changmin memasuki kamar Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ruang tamu. Berselang beberapa menit, bocah jangkung itupun keluar menuju ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan sang paman.

"_Eoh.. Samchon,_ kenalkan, ini Minnie. Dan Minnie, kenalkan ini _samchon_ Joongie-_hyung_ dari Seoul-"

"_Annyeong,_ Shim Changmin _imnida._ _Bangapseumnida, ahjussi._"

"_Ne.._ Kim Youngwoon _imnida. Bangapta._"

Obrolanpun berlanjut antara ketiga _namja_ diruangan itu. Sesekali tawa menghiasi obrolan santai tersebut. Terlebih memang karena paman dari Jaejoong itu bisa membawa suasana yang semula kaku menjadi santai.

"Oiya, Joongie-_ya,_ tawaran _samchon_ tempo hari masih berlaku. Kau mau 'kan, tinggal di Seoul lagi—kembali ke keluarga Kim dan bersekolah disana? Tahun ini Junsu akan masuk perguruan tinggi. Kuliah disana dan temanilah Junsu. Ia sangat merindukanmu, Joongie-_ya_.."

Sontak ucapan Youngwoon melunturkan senyuman Changmin.

Jaejoong akan ke Seoul? Berarti nanti dirinya akan sendirian disini. Tanpa keluarga dan saudara.

Miris.

Jaejoong gelagapan saat mendapat pernyataan dari sang paman. Bukan, bukan karena pernyataan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Tapi reaksi Changmin akan hal tersebut. Pasti bocah itu berpikir jika ia akan meninggalkannya seorang diri disini.

Diliriknya bocah jangkung sedikit pucat dengan beberapa bulir keringat menghiasi pelipisnya. Jaejoong menebak, pasti bocah itu sudah berpikir jauh sekali. Entah sampai mana khayalan dan spekulasi yang memenuhi benak Changmin saat ini.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya keatas tangan Changmin yang tertangkup diatas pahanya. Digenggamnya tangan itu dengan lembut.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengulas senyuman manis padanya. Kemudian _namja_ cantik itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang paman yang masih tetap setia menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Aku akan terima tawaran dari _samchon._ Tapi dengan satu syarat-"

Youngwoon balas tersenyum ramah, "Apa syaratnya, Joongie-_ya?_"

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Changmin, "Izinkan Changmin ikut ke Seoul. Masalah tempat tinggal, tak usah khawatir. Joongie akan berusaha mencari sebuah apartemen sederhana disana. Tapi tolong—bawa Changmin bersama kita ke Seoul. Biaya sekolah dan sebagainya, biar Joongie yang mengurusnya. _Samchon_ tidak usah repot-repot dan cemas-.."

"_Hyung!_"

Mata bambi milik Changmin menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Joongie masih punya tabungan yang mungkin akan Joongie pakai nanti di Seoul-"

"Joongie-_ya,_ dengarkan jawaban _samchon_ dulu-" Youngwoon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat terburu-buru. "_Samchon_ membawamu ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama dirumah keluarga Kim. Bukan hanya untuk membawamu dan membiarkanmu tinggal ditempat lain-.."

Jaejoong dan Changmin menelan ludah secara bersamaan. Dada mereka berdebar menanti jawaban pasti dari Youngwoon. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk mereka—tetap bersama atau berpisah?

"Tapi jika kau ingin membawa serta Changmin, _samchon_ tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Changmin bisa tinggal bersama dengan kita disana. _Samchon_ sangat merindukan suasana ramai. Kakaknya Junsu, Woobin, sudah mempunyai pekerjaan dan jarang pulang. Junsu juga sangat sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Rumah terasa sangat sepi sekarang. _Samchon_ harap dengan kehadiran kalian disana, suasana rumah jadi ramai kembali."

Youngwoon melempar senyum ramah—entak keberapa ratus kalinya pada dua _namja_ muda dihadapannya itu. _Namja_ paruh baya tersebut memang dikenal sangat ramah dan baik hati. Kesenangannya pada anak-anak pun membuatnya disukai banyak orang—terutama _yeoja_.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Bocah itu sesungguhnya sangat senang—sampai rasanya ingin berguling-guling diatas lantai sambil meneriakkan kesenangannya. Namun tentu saja bocah itu masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal kekanakan itu didepan Youngwoon yang notabene baru dikenalnya.

Sangat konyol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Segera 'lah berkemas. Besok pagi _samchon_ akan kembali menjemput kalian. Mungkin bersama _imo_ atau Junsu-.." Youngwoon beranjak dari duduknya. Diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin yang kemudian mengantarkan sang paman sampai ke pintu.

"_Arasseo, samchon._ Hati-hati dijalan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengulum senyum. Changmin juga tersenyum dengan lebar. Senang rasanya bisa tetap bersama Jaejoong-_hyung_nya.

"_Ye.. Annyeong._"

"_Annyeong~_"

**BRAK**

Jaejoong menutup pintu apatemen setelah memastikan sang paman telah menghilang dilorong koridor dan menuruni tangga. Gedung apartemen sederhana ini memang bukan apartemen yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lift. Karena memang hanya berjumlah tiga lantai saja.

_Namja_ cantik itu pun duduk selonjoran diatas lantai beralaskan karpet tipis. Dipandangnya sang adik yang tengah membawakannya segelas jus jeruk yang entah dari mana bocah itu dapatkan.

"Minnie-_ya,_ kau dapat jus darimana?" tanya Jaejoong. Tangan putihnya menerima segelas jus yang Changmin berikan padanya. "Tadi Han _ahjumma_ memberiku sebotol jus karena membantunya mengangkat belanjaan-" jelas Changmin santai sambil meminum jusnya beberapa teguk.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah berdiri dari duduk santainya setelah meletakkan gelas jus yang sudah kosong diatas meja. "Minnie, ayo kita bersih-bersih. Setelah itu kita berkemas-.."

Changmin—yang masih dalam posisi berdiri segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang baru saja akan memasuki kamar. "_Hyung,_ kalau kita pindah besok, sekolahku bagaimana?"

Sontak Jaejoong menghentikan langkah dan berbalik memandang Changmin dengan tatapan polos. "Oiya-… _Hyung_ lupa. Bukankah kau sudah lulus _junior high school,_ Minnie-_ya?_" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Mata _doe_ yang selalu memancarkan kilatan polos dan lugu itu menatap Changmin lurus.

"_Ne._ Tapi 'kan aku belum daftar SMU dimanapun-.." gumam _namja_ jangkung tiga-belas tahun itu. Seharusnya Changmin baru naik ke kelas 9, hanya saja karena otaknya yang cemerlang—dengan segudang prestasi bidang akademik itu pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan _umma_ Changmin, mendiang Shim Yejin, untuk lompat kelas.

Namun sayang, hari dimana seharusnya Changmin tersenyum lebar atas kelulusannya dari _junior high school_ itu malah menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan baginya.

Ah, sudahlah. Changmin tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Biarlah hal itu menjadi salah satu cobaan hidupnya. Membangun mentalnya lebih kuat agar dapat melewati kehidupan—yang nyatanya tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Minnie-_ya,_ mungkin hyung akan meminta bantuan pada _samchon_ atau _imo._ Karena _hyung_ sudah lama tidak tinggal di Seoul. Mungkin kota Seoul sudah menjadi kota yang berbeda semenjak _hyung_ meninggalkannya."

Jaejoong berceloteh seraya membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mengeluarkan semua pakaian untuk ia rapikan dan kemas. Sedangkan Changmin masih termangu ditempatnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit, iapun segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantu namja cantik itu berkemas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~ Minnie-_ya,_ _hyung_ mau keluar sebentar ya-"

"_Ne, hyung._ Hati-hati dijalan.."

**CLEK**

Hufft..

Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya. Kedatangan pamannya tadi pagi sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Ia kira tawaran sang paman tempo hari itu hanya basa-basi belaka. Namun ternyata pamannya itu memang tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Apakah benar jika keluarga pamannya menginginkan kehadiran dirinya ditengah-tengah mereka?

Jujur dirinya sedikit gentar. Kenapa? Tentu saja selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir, Jaejoong hanya hidup sebatang kara di Chungnam. Terbiasa mandiri dan keluarga pamannya itu tidak pernah mengunjunginya secara langsung. Kecuali saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang keluarga pamannya. Dulu saat orang tuanya dimakamkan, pengacara _appa_-nya langsung mendatanginya. Sang pengacara sedikit kebingungan kala itu. Karena tentu saja kepala keluarga Kim—_appa_ Jaejoong—sama sekali belum membuat surat pernyataan atau surat wasiat perihal harta kekayaan yang dimilikinya.

Kala itu juga, Jaejoong mengambil keputusan untuk memberikan kekuasaan yang seluas-luasnya atas perusahaan besar yang dirintis oleh _appa_-nya sendiri kepada sang paman, Kim Youngwoon. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat percaya pada pamannya yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu. Paman yang kadang kala menyambangi rumahnya dengan senyuman tulus menyertai. Jaejoong sangat menyukai senyuman pamannya tersebut.

_Namja_ cantik itu sedikit gemetar saat merasakan angin sore yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut _hoodie_ tipis abu-abu. Dirinya dan Changmin baru saja selesai mengepak barang, dan kini ia hendak menuju sebuah tempat yang terkadang ia kunjungi kala hatinya sedang gundah. Entah karena merindukan mendiang orang tuanya ataupun karena hal yang lain.

Langkah kaki jenjangnnya menelusuri jalan setapak yang mulai tertutup dedaunan pohon-pohon yang berderet disepanjang jalan. Sesekali bibir merah merekah Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat pemandangan kota kecil Chungnam yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya. Chungnam, tempat sederhana dan tidak banyak tuntutan.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan kalau ia tidak sendiri di tempat ini. Ditengadahkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Mata _doe_nya terbelalak saat melihat seorang _namja_ yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya. _Namja_ bertubuh gagah dengan kacamata bertengger dihidungnya yang mancung.

"Kau—…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kesunyian melanda. Kini kedua _namja_ berbeda ukuran tubuh itu duduk selonjoran dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang daunnya satu persatu mulai berguguran. Suasana yang agak canggung tak terelakan lagi.

"Jaejoongie-.."

"_Ne?_"

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Semburat cahaya jingga petang hari menerpa. Sosok _namja_ tampan bermata tajam itu semakin mempesona kala terkena cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Pipi gembil Jaejoong sedikit memanas saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Suara kekehan _namja_ tampan itu seketika menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung seperti ini? Apa karena sudah cukup lama kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi?" ujar _namja_ tampan itu seraya menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dengan tatapan mata menyebar kemana-mana. Mulanya ia sangat terkejut dengan mendapati _namja_ tampan itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama. Terlebih, Jaejoong baru teringat akan kejadian yang waktu itu. Kejadian di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, _namja_ tampan yang misterius bernama Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau mau kuajak ke suatu tempat? Aku tahu tempat yang sangat bagus diseberang sungai sana. Apakah kau pernah ke tempat itu?" tanya Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum manis tertera dikedua sudut bibirnya. Ia pun turut beranjak mengikuti Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah didepannya.

Aura Yunho sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan yang sudah pernah Jaejoong temui. Rasa segan dan mengerikan yang dibalut dengan misteri mengelilingi _namja_ tampan yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam ingatannya. Punggung lebar dan tegap milik Yunho sangat menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong seolah dapat merasakan kehangatan sekaligus kokohnya punggung itu. Meskipun Yunho memiliki aura yang berbeda, tetapi Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada didekat _namja_ bermarga Jung tersebut.

**TAP**

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan pergerakan Yunho yang baru saja berhenti beberapa langkah didepannya. Namja cantik itu pun segera menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan. "Ada apa, Yunho-_ssi?_"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Jaejoongie," lugas _namja_ tampan itu. Namun selanjutnya Yunho membalikan badan menghadap Jaejoong yang jaraknya hanya satu langkah dari tempat ia berdiri. _Namja_ itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong seolah ingin menghalau pandangan namja cantik yang kini tengah memandangnya heran.

"Jaejoongie, tutup matamu sebentar-"

"_Mwo?_ Untuk apa aku menutup mata? Kau jangan macam-macam ya!" _namja_ cantik itu berseru masih dengan keheranan diraut wajahnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Sebentar saja, Jaejoongie. Aku bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam padamu."

"Um, baiklah-.." Jaejoong pun menurunkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan keindahan matanya dari dunia.

Setelah memastikan kalau Jaejoong tidak akan mengintip, _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu melesat ke pinggir sungai yang alirannya lumayan deras—yang letaknya kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari keberadaannya dan Jaejoong tadi—hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Yunho menyentuh permukaan air sungai dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian disusul dengan jari-jemarinya yang lain sampai telapak tangannya mengapung diair. Bibir berbentuk hatinya bergerak pelan. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat pendek dalam bahasa yang sulit dipahami.

Setelahnya, ia beranjak dari sana lalu berbalik dan melesat kembali ke tempat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong tadi dengan santai—seolah ia telah terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut. Membiarkan air sungai yang mulai menggelegak dan terombang-ambing liar untuk kemudian tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah penghubung pada tepian.

Dipandangnya Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu pelan. "Yunho-_ssi,_ apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Senyum simpul terpatri dibibir hati Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tatapannya terus turun dari rambut halus Jaejoong yang hitam sampai ke hidung bangirnya yang mungil. Wajah putih mulus bak seorang _yeoja._ Anugerah atau kutukan?

Terus turun sampai ke organ yang paling menarik. Bibir, bibir semerah buah ceri milik Jaejoong yang merekah menggoda. Nafas Yunho tercekat sesaat. Tanpa aba-aba ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah _namja_ cantik itu. Namun saat bibirnya dan bibir Jaejoong hanya berjarak tiga sentimeter, Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya.

Jaejoong mengerenyitkan keningnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

_'Apakah itu Yunho?'_

**PROK**

"_Jja,_ silahkan buka matamu!" Yunho bertepuk satu kali sebelum berujar. Jaejoong pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang merangsek ke pupil matanya.

Dapat dilihatnya latar pemandangan sungai yang memantulkan cahaya petang dan langit yang mulai menggelap. Jaejoong terpana sesaat. Namun keterpanaannya itu malah terhalangi oleh Yunho—yang tentu saja mempunyai tubuh yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya—yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Jaejoongie, ini ada sesuatu untukmu-" tangan kiri Yunho terulur menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berbungkus kain rajut berwarna _pearl red_ pada sang _namja_ cantik. Jaejoong menatap polos Yunho yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"O—oh.. Terima kasih-" ucapnya sembari menerima kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Gugup, Jaejoong malah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah. Yunho ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau nampak cantik tanpa kacamata tebalmu yang dulu."

Jaejoong tersipu, sebenarnya. Namun saking gugupnya ia malah merengut kesal lalu memukul bahu Yunho lumayan keras. "Ya! Aku ini _namja,_ bukan _yeoja_!"

Yunho meringis kesakitan—pura-pura, "_Araseo, araseo-… _Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan tempatnya!" ujar _namja_ tampan itu penuh semangat. Tetapi senyumannya seketika luntur saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang seolah ingin berkata maaf padanya. Dan itu memang benar.

"_Mianhae,_ Yunho-_ssi.._ Ini sudah malam. Adikku sedang menunggu di rumah. Aku tidak bisa-" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali melihat tempat yang dimaksud Yunho. Hanya saja, Changmin sedang menunggunya di apartemen. Terlebih ia baru ingat kalau ia belum memasak makan malam.

Yunho memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, walaupun pada kenyataannya gagal. Ia pun meraih bahu Jaejoong dan mendekap _namja_ cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan Yunho. Taka da penolakan dan pergerakan berarti dari Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik tersebut.

"Bukankah besok kau akan pindah?"

Jaejoong mendongak, "Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

Yunho hanya membalas perkataan Jaejoong dengan senyuman simpul. Perlahan telapak tangannya merayap naik dan hinggap dirambut Jaejoong yang terasa sangat halus saat menyisir jemarinya. Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong lambat. Matanya terfokus pada mata doe Jaejoong yang bulat dan bening.

"Kau tahu-… Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu tempo hari, aku merasakan dadaku bergetar kembali. Kukira aku sudah mencapai ketiadaanku, tapi ternyata bukan itu. Jantungku kembali berdetak karena dirimu-"

Jaejoong memandang bingung pada Yunho. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Yunho kali ini. Dan ini menambah rasa penasaran Jaejoong akan sosok Yunho yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yunho-_ssi? _Aku-.."

"Ssssttt-"

Yunho menaruh jari telunjuknya yang panjang dibibir _namja_ cantik itu. Berselang beberapa detik dalam kesunyian, jari telunjuk Yunho yang mulanya hanya menyentuh permukaan bibir _plum_ itu sejurus kemudian malah mengusapnya dengan bantuan ibu jari—mengapitnya lembut hingga mampu membuat Jaejoong membeku.

Entah terbawa suasana atau apa, Jaejoong hanya dapat mengikuti alur permainan yang dibawakan _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam saat dengan perlahan-lahan Yunho mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia melenguh pelan saat merasakan Yunho yang baru saja menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka langsung melumat habis bibirnya. Seperti hendak menelan bulat-bulat bibirnya.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Kedua _namja_ yang dimabuk asmara itu belum juga melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sebenarnya, telah berulang kali Jaejoong mencoba melepasnya. Hanya saja saat ia melepas tautan bibirnya, pada detik selanjutnya ia malah terjebak lagi dalam jeratan Yunho yang memabukan.

Demi apa, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya!

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kasar tatkala Yunho mencoba untuk menerobos pertahanan bibir semerah buah ceri itu dengan lidahnya yang senantiasa bergerak lincah. Setelah mendengar nafas Jaejoong yang memburu hebat, barulah ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong yang mencandunya.

"_Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.._ K-kau berniathh membunuhku _eoh,_ Jung Yunho?! _Aish-…_" Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang naik-turun dan bertalu kencang. Nafasnya pun masih memburu. Tak heran karena nyatanya _namja_ tampan itu memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hampir sepuluh menit lamanya. Bayangkan!

"_Mian,_" ucap Yunho lirih. Disentuhnya kedua belah pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu merah. "Jaejoongie, dengarkan aku-"

Jaejoong pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Mata yang bentuknya seperti mata seekor musang itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Rasanya seperti masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi yang di mana hanya ada hitam beserta hamparan titik-titik kecil yang bercahaya terang terhampar luas didalamnya. Tenggelam begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang maju beberapa langkah didepannya. _Namja_ cantik itu hendak pulang dengan diantar olehnya—dengan sedikit pemaksaan tentu saja. Karena _namja_ cantik itu tadinya bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri saja. Namun Yunho memaksa padanya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala.

**TIK**

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya sembelum ikut melangkah kedepan—menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dahulu mencapai jalan setapak yang kini diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang remang.

**CRAK**

**CRASH**

**BRUSH**

Dan dalam sekejap sebuah jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari air sungai yang membeku—yang menghubungkan antar tepian sungai tersebut—langsung retak dan mencair. Kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Sebuah jembatan es yang diciptakan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Tatapan tajam milik Yunho tetap mengarah pada Jaejoong yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju kota kecil Chungnam yang sudah sepi dari aktivitas penduduknya—meskipun masih ada beberapa orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Sudut bibir Yunho berkedut pelan. Tertarik begitu sempurna walau hanya satu bagian. Bibir berbentuk hati itu kemudian membuahkan sebuah seringai penuh arti.

'Seharusnya bukan selamat tinggal, tapi sampai jumpa, Kim Jaejoong—keturunan Kim ke-600.'

.

.

.

.

.

**TRAK**

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, _hyung~_"

"_Ne,_ Minnie-_ya._ Sekarang cepat pergi tidur-"

Changmin menuruti perintah Jaejoong dan dengan cepat bocah bermata bambi itu beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah sekat di apartemen tersebut. Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang agak sedikit terlambat itu: membereskan mangkuk dan piring lalu mencucinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya segera menghampiri sebuah meja nakas disudut ruangan. Kotak kecil pemberian Yunho sore tadi ia simpan disana. Melihatnya saja Jaejoong sudah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ia masih penasaran dengan isi dari kotak tersebut. Diambilnya kotak tersebut lalu memasuki kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Changmin. Duduk diatas kasur lipat yang sudah tergelar rapi dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan selanjutnya.

Dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, dibukanya pembungkus kotak itu. Sebuah rajutan kain berwarna _pearl red_ yang indah—ternyata adalah sebuah sapu tangan dengan dua buah huruf yang terbordir rapi disudut kiri bawah. YJ. Bordiran itu sangat indah dan artistik, dengan sulur-sulur mengelilingi huruf—yang sepertinya inisial—terpatri dengan begitu eloknya.

Dalam sekejap, Jaejoong dibuat terpana. Bungkusnya saja sudah seistimewa ini, apalagi isinya?

Bibir semerah buah ceri miliknya kembali mengulas senyuman manis. Diletakkannya dengan hati-hati sapu tangan itu diatas pangkuannya. Kemudian dibukanya kotak itu. Jaejoong tercengan dengan isi dari kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung silver dengan bandul tiga dimensi berbentuk segilima. Bandul tersebut berwarna serupa dengan sapu tangan itu, pearl red. Sedangkan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat inisial lainnya dengan bentuk huruf W yang dikelilingi dengan lima titik putih yang berkilau seperti berlian.

Jaejoong dibuat ternganga olehnya. Diraihnya kalung beserta bandul itu dan mengangkatnya bersamaan.

_'Aku sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan?' _batinnya mencoba meyakinkan.

Jemari lentiknya kemudian menemukan sesuatu yang menyembul dibagian pinggir bandul itu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Benjolan itu seperti kenop pada pintu—berfungsi untuk membuka dan menutup rapat pintu. "Apa ini bisa dibuka?" Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya.

Ia kemudian mencoba benjolan tersebut dengan menekannya pelan. Dan ternyata benar, bandul itu memang bisa dibuka.

Namun tiba-tiba senyuman Jaejoong memudar. _Namja_ cantik itu terhenyak saat mendengar alunan musik yang terasa sangat familiar ditelinganya. Alunan musik yang berasal dari bandul kalung pemberian Yunho yang terbuka.

_/ Jaejoongie, tetap yakin pada apa yang ingin kau yakini. Disini aku akan selalu ada. Saat kau bersedih, ingat aku. Saat kau tersenyum, ingat aku. Saat kau sakit, ingat aku. Selalu ingat padaku, maka aku akan senantiasa ada disampingmu, untukmu. Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau-… /_

Dan seketika semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran diterima, asal jangan flame aja^^ Ripiu please? *Joongie's eyes*


End file.
